


House of Memories

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim
Summary: "Anon request: Hello! If you are still taking requests, I was wondering if you would write either a soulmate oneshot or just romance one about Bucky meeting the reader during tws and falling for said reader. After everything they get separated and then have them reunite after civil war? Thank you :)"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t seen tws in a while so the timeline might be off. as a good friend of mine once said, don’t let facts get in the way of a good story. The title is the song House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco because it fits and i’m a big fucking fan of them.

Men in dark uniforms led you to the cold, empty secret tunnels of a bank. You were to fix whatever person the secret organization hired you to patch up after a mission. You hated seeing them torture the people that worked for them, the STRIKE team. But most recently, the people that bothered you the most seeing get the worst wounds was the one they called  _the winter soldier_.

They opened the bank vault for you to walk in. You found the soldier in his regular seat, the seat where they forced his mindset to be the one of an assassin. His bare chest would sink and rise as he talked to one of the scientists. Occasionally you found it difficult to look away at his glistening, sculpted torso covered in wounds. 

The man was frozen often throughout the past couple of decades. Had been through hell more times than anyone can count. Infamous assassinations throughout the globe, and you were assigned the task of helping him recover so that he could do it all over again.

You grabbed a chair nearby and sat down next to him. His eyes briefly flashed to you as you opened the case filled with tools to heal him. You pulled out a white cloth and lightly soaked it with alcohol. You pressed it against the scratch against his forehead and he hissed.

“Sorry.” You muttered. He brought his attention back to Rumlow who was writing down the report of the mission. 

“You mean he got away?” Rumlow snapped.

“I would have gotten to him if the senator hadn’t interfered. If I had pulled the trigger Stern would have been dead.” The Winter Soldier replied.

You made a face, he usually never missed his target. 

“Alright, but Pierce wants him gone. You know that. I don’t want you to slip up again. You know what we’ll have to do.” Rumlow tapped the metal bars around the half-naked soldier, he shuddered. 

Rumlow and the rest of STRIKE walked out and left you and the soldier alone in the vault.

“You’re not staring at me as often you used to.” He said. A smile crept up on your lips. “There we go.”

“Soldier,” You avoided his eyes and patted his forehead again with the cloth, he winced. “I have to look at your body because I’m treating you.”

“Do my scars disgust you?” He asked. You glanced at his torso, a thick white line ran along his side. 

“No,” You met his soft eyes. He did think his scars were repulsive. “They’re healing quite well. You’ll be able to show off your bare torso any woman you want in no time.” 

“I don’t want any woman,” He said. From the corner of your eye, you could see him try and make eye contact with you once more. 

You rolled the chair over to his lower half as you began to clean his wounds and stitch him up. 

“Well, you don’t have to. You can join a swimsuit modeling competition and win first place.” You lightly pressed your fingertips around the bandage to seal it. “All done. Anything else you need, soldier?” You asked.

“My name is Bucky,” he whispered. You looked at him, his gaze dropped to the floor and said his name again but this time incredulously. “My name is Bucky..”

You were warned that in case the soldier in your care would harm you or remember anything from his past you were obligated to report it to STRIKE.

“Do you remember your name?” You whispered. Bucky remained silent, knowing he should not have said anything. He slipped up. That’s why he missed when he was ordered to take out his target. He was starting to remember. You heard footsteps approach the vault, quickly grabbing your things, you learned in his ear saying, “Your secret is safe with me.”

* * *

“He remembers!” You paced back and forth at the secret underground facility. “Sam, I am telling you he remembers! He remembered his own name.”

Sam Wilson leaned against the concrete wall as Natasha Romanoff stood next to him with her arms crossed.

“We can’t tell Steve we know where they keep him.” Sam leaned his head against the wall, glancing up at the ceiling as if Steve could hear them from the outside.

‘We can’t tell S.H.I.E.L.D. either. We don’t know who to trust. We have to take matter into our own hands, we have to help him.” You sighed. 

“Our priority is the helicarriers ready to take out thousands of lives.” Natasha interrupted. “We can worry about Barnes later.”

“Nat,” you sighed. “You were there when Steve saw it was Bucky. Even if there is a slim chance of saving him, we have to take that chance. Steve would take that chance.” 

‘We’re talking about an assassin.” Sam interjected. 

“He’s Steve’s best friend. He’s helpless! If you two could see him, he’s covered in scars. Listen to me, he’s Hydra’s best weapon. We can take him from Hydra and leave them defenseless.” You said.

“And what do we do with a brainwashed assassin?” Sam asked you. 

“We make him remember.”

* * *

You walked through the familiar concrete walls of the bank remembering the conversation you had with Sam and Natasha. 

“He’s a little roughed up, we had training this morning. Good ol’ Sargent Barnes makes a good punching bag.” Rumlow burst into laughter as if they were simply shoving each other at a playground. 

Your lips tightened into a thin line, you wanted to use Rumlow as a punching bag yourself. Bucky had been through enough already, it was not fair that they still pushed him to be an even more trained assassin. You had to take those thoughts out of your head if you wanted to remain undercover and be in contact with Bucky. 

Rumlow shoved the rail door to the side and signaled you to step into the vault. Bucky was in his regular position on the ridiculous chair with his head hanging low. He didn’t bother to look up when he heard the door open. You took your seat near the table as always as you began to pull out the contents of your case.

From the corner of your eye, you saw that Rumlow lingered outside the vault for a few moments before leaving. Bucky lifted his head and turned to you. 

“Hey.” He said. You looked into his eyes and gave him a smile.

“Hi. How you holding up?” You asked. Quickly spotting a black eye and a scar near his lower lip.

“I’m getting there. The bruises are not as bad as the last time.” Bucky winced as you gently pressed an ice pack on his eye. 

“Unfortunately, we’ll have to wait for the ice to help that eye back to normal.” You added, “I’m surprised you let those guys hit you.”

“It’s a win from both sides if I get to see the pretty nurse that takes good care of me.” His lips formed a small smile as he waited for your response. Immediately, you caught your breath. 

“I-I’m flattered,“ You managed to stutter out. Bucky leaned across the armrest to get closer to you.

“About what you said last time. Is my secret really safe with you?” He asked in a lower tone, his gaze now turning to a more menacing look. 

“Yes.” You whispered, now he knew you were clearly intimidated.

“Who are you really?” He asked. Your eyes widened. Had you just revealed yourself to the Winter Soldier? The sheer moment of panic made you come to the conclusion that maybe Sam was right and you couldn’t save an assassin. How do you make him believe Hydra is bad when all they’ve taught him was that he was on the right side.

Rumlow’s footsteps could be heard down the hall. It was a fight or flight situation. You stood up, Bucky immediately grabbed your wrist not allowing you to move an inch.

This was it. You were about to be captured.

“Please,” you mouthed to Bucky as Rumlow’s low voice interrupted.

“Soldier, let the young lady go.” You breathed a sigh of relief as the vault door opened and Rumlow rushed to your side to help you free from his grip. “Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I’m fine. It was just a reflex. He didn’t hurt me.” You were clearly waving the white flag at Bucky now. His eyebrows furrowed and he dropped his gaze down on the floor. 

“I am no longer leaving you unattended. You are dismissed.” Rumlow ordered. You nodded and took your things, giving Bucky a quick glance before leaving. Although he stared back with an empty glare you could tell his mind was working at full capacity. 

* * *

You walked down the street from your apartment in the city with a box of take-out Chinese food. You spent the first two hours of your night at the facility, recapping your encounter with Bucky to Natasha and Sam. Obviously leaving out the part where you almost gave away your true identity to Bucky.

They were to start taking down project insight the next day, making sure it would all crumble to pieces in front of Pierce.

You didn’t want to think about anything revolving work for the remainder of the night. You opened the door of your apartment and dropped the food on the table before turning the lights on.

As always, you couldn’t locate the remote. Your eyes scanned the room you located it under the couch. You bent down to pick it up. Something seemed to move from the corner of your eye. You set sight in the dark area of the hallway that led to your bedroom. Mentally checking to see how close you were to the television furniture drawer where you kept your spare gun. You reached for it in the drawer and jumped over the couch where you placed your gun at arm’s length at the intruder.

Bucky raised both hands up as he walked towards you. Not knowing if he was sent by Hydra on a mission to kill you, you didn’t lower your guard down. 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” He announced.

“How did you know where I lived? Why are you in your suit?” Your eyes scanned him from the top of his head to the dark boots he wore. 

“I followed you. I can’t walk around half-naked.” He replied sarcastically. 

“You followed me?” You quickly realized he had followed you since you left the bank. He followed you to the secret facility with Nat and Sam. 

“I’m not one of the bad guys. I remember bits and pieces of my past. I told you my name was Bucky because I remember it.” He said.

“Why should I trust you?” You asked.

“Because I remember the shit they did to me and I want to bring Hydra down to hell myself.”  He clenched his jaw. Just the pure hatred in his voice convinced you. He lowered his hands as you lowered your gun. “Now that we are on the same page, I’ll ask you again. Who are you?”

“I’m Agent 18 of S.H.I.E.L.D., I’ve been ordered to keep tabs on you.” You extended your hand and shook his as you gave him your first name. After you were done saying it, you heard his stomach rumble. “You hungry?”

You shared your take-out food with Bucky as he nearly scarfed down his plate of food in a matter of minutes. 

“What do they feed you?” You asked. 

“Whatever tasteless crap they find me. I’ve never had this in a while. It’s delicious.” He continued eating. 

“And your memory-?” You stopped mid-sentence, not knowing how to ask if all of the torture memories were back.

“Bits and pieces. I can’t tie them all together.” He said. “I think I had a friend.”

“What was his name?” You eagerly wanted him to answer, knowing damn well who he was referring to.

“I don’t know. But he comes up a lot. He’s just a face” He replied. “I hope I didn’t kill him.”

“Do you think you’ve been a-” you paused not wanting to say the word murderer, “ _Hydra’s weapon_  all your life?” You asked.

“I can’t remember any of my folks. Maybe I was an orphan, or I lived in the streets.”

You pushed your chair out and stood up. “You’re coming with me.”

* * *

Bucky put on a hooded sweatshirt an old ex-boyfriend of yours left at your apartment to hide his arm and headed out. You knew this was something the others would disapprove of but you had to help him. The drive was mostly silent, you were surprised he had yet to ask you where you were going. Maybe he knew not to ask until he saw it. 

You parked in the vacant lot in front of the building and signaled him to get out of the car. The building was closed but that didn’t stop you from visiting after closing hours. You were spies, why wouldn’t you take advantage of your skills.

You unlocked the back door of the museum and quickly found the alarm system and deactivated it along with the security cameras, all thanks to Stark Industries technology and a flashlight. A red light flashed twice before it beeped and immediately turned on the lights.

“What is this?” Bucky walked through what seemed to be the space section of the museum.

“The Smithsonian.” You replied.  You looked over at him as he gazed at the equipment around him. His dark hair peeked out slightly through the sides of his face under the hood of the sweatshirt. “This isn’t what we’re here for but we can look around for a bit. I don’t know how long the security guard will notice the cameras are out.”

Bucky asked a few questions of everything he saw, you were surprised how much Hydra had kept him in the shadows not bothering to keep him up to date on the things the outside world had invented or accomplished. 

You had reached the section you had intended to show Bucky. You took a deep breath and stood in front of him, blocking his view.

“There’s a part of this museum that is important to this country’s history, and as well as yours. Hopefully, this will make you fit the pieces together in your memory.” You took a step to the side and let Bucky figure out what was in front of him. At first, Bucky simply stared at the big art display of the Howling Commandos but his jaw dropped as he recognized himself on that wall. 

“Sargent James Buchanan Barnes, member of the Howling Commandos.” He whispered to himself. He turned to look at you with eyes filled with tears. You brought your hand to your head and gave him the proper army salute. 

You were taken by surprise Bucky had never shown expression in his eyes until this moment. He turned his head back to face the wall, walking over to the other displays with his name on them.

“Steve Rogers.” He said out loud. “You knew he was the person in my memories?” You nodded in response. 

Bucky continued to walk around for a few moments and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He furrowed his brows as he looked at a painting of a train with the date of his death. 

“Steve really missed you and he beat himself up for your death, he felt responsible. So much, he wanted to burn Hydra to the ground himself,” you both turned your heads to the other painting of the artic and a frozen Cap. “He thought he had ended Hydra with Schmidt but he was just the tip of the iceberg. 70 years later he’s back to fight them once again.

“Why didn’t you tell me all of this back at the apartment?” He asked.

“I wanted to tell you the couple of things I know about you but I thought it would have been better to show you. Hopefully, after seeing all of this it will trigger more memories from those days. If you remember things on your own, there’s a bigger chance that you remember no matter how many times Hydra clears your brain.” You followed him throughout the displays.

“Do you think that is possible?” He asked.

“Of course, the brain is very powerful.” You admitted. “Besides, the bad guys never win.”

“I’m one of those bad guys.” He said in a tone full of disgust. “I used to be a hero now I am a villain.”

“No, you’re not.” You placed your hand on his shoulder. His stiff posture now relaxing under your touch. “You’re a victim. They made you do things you didn’t want to. You’re not one of them. I wouldn’t be here, showing you this if I knew you were on their side. You’re good, Buck. Never doubt that.”

He turned to look at you, grabbing your face in his hands and pulling you in for an unexpected kiss. His cold, metal hand on one cheek as his warm, flesh hand on the other. He pulled away and analyzed your face.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that.” He said, his face just inches away from yours. 

“I’m glad you did.” You took a fistful of his hoodie and pulled him in for another kiss. This time both of your lips moving in sync. He moved his hands from your face and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever touched anything so precious like you with this  _thing.”_ He pulled his metal hand away from your waist. You both stood face-to-face, smiling wide at each other. “I purposely got my ass kicked so many times just so I could see this pretty face of yours, doll,” he caressed your cheek. “I’m going to miss holding you like this.”

“Bucky, you’re not going back there.” You said knowing what he meant, “I promise you. We’ll find a way to hide you until Hydra goes down. I’m going to keep you safe.” You said. He kissed your forehead. 

“Let’s get out of here.” He said. He took your hand in his and began to walk towards the entrance you came in. 

You were just a few steps away from the door when you felt a gun placed against the back of your neck. 

“Take the soldier.” You recognized the low voice that gave the other armed men approaching orders. Bucky’s hand was literally ripped away from yours as you tried to shove Rumlow’s gun away from you.  

Bucky was struggling to get away from the six men holding him back, wanting to get to you. He kept screaming your name as the rest of the men began to beat him and hit him with a taser. 

“How sweet, the modern Romeo and Juliet. The Hydra assassin having feelings for a Shield agent.” Rumlow said.

“No, let him go!” You ordered.

Rumlow simply chuckled at the weak cry for help you gave out as he hit you with a taser himself. You knocked Rumlow to the ground and sprinted to help Bucky who managed to knock down two men. But before you reached him, you heard a gun go off.

You fell to your knees as the bullet went through your body. Your hands immediately clutching your side, the shirt you wore began to soak in your blood. 

At the sight of you on the ground, Bucky defeated the six men holding him back and raced to you, but your eyelids had begun to flutter shut. Rumlow stopped him before he could reach you and pulled out an injection that was shoved deep into Bucky’s shoulder and that’s when you saw pitch black.


	2. Miss Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the sequel to house of memories. few civil war scenes, one tws ending flashback scene. title based on miss missing you by fall out boy.

It took a lot of strength to keep calm and maintain a low profile when it was asked of you. Normally, in this type of situation, you run in, get the job done and get out. But to catch the man you hated the most, you had to be patient and wait for his arrival.   

 _“Alright what do you see?”_  Steve Rogers spoke through your earpiece.

 _“Standard beat cops, Small station. Quiet street. It’s a good target. ”_ Wanda responded, sitting just a few tables away from you at the cafe. 

You kept your head down low as your fingers fidgeted with the spoon on the table. You took a sip of tea from the cup in front of you to calm your nerves, slightly eyeing the newspaper resting on the small plate. Your stomach turned when you saw his picture.

Brock Rumlow was now the most wanted man in several countries, wanting to put him on trial and make him pay for the terror he had caused. You had to get your hands on him first, for revenge. For Bucky.

You had lived with this hatred inside of you it was eating you alive. The sight of Bucky being tackled to the ground while he tried to reach for you that night at the Smithsonian was very vivid in your head. By the time you woke up in a hospital, it was too late. Steve was taken in just a few doors down the hallway from you after taking down project insight. From what he had told you, you figured out Bucky was brainwashed after the Smithsonian.

_You stood next to Steve who was laying down on the hospital bed, his face covered in bruises, he held his hand out for you to take. He gripped your hand tightly as your lower lip began to tremble._

_“Steve, I’m sorry. I tried to help but they were too strong.” You sobbed, the tears slid down your cheeks. The memory of Bucky screaming your name replayed in your head constantly every night before the sleeping pills you were taking kicked in.  
_

_“Hey, hey.” Steve pulled you closer o the bed and put his other hand over yours. “You did what you could, you were both outnumbered.”  
_

_“He remembered everything, you know.” You admitted. You saw Steve’s face light up, a smile forming on his lips. “Bucky kept seeing your face in his memories, that’s why I took him there in the first place. Fucking Hydra had to brainwash him again. Steve, you should have seen him tremble every time Rumlow patted the bars around him, he hated what they were doing to him.”  
_

_Steve sighed, thinking about his memory of being pulled out of the water after the fight._

_“Listen,” He whispered. “I got pulled out of the water after the fight and I know it was Bucky’s hand that gripped me.”  
_

_“Really?” Your eyes widened as you began to register this into your mind. Could Bucky’s memories survive Hydra’s treatment? You felt another wave of tears begin to spill out again._

_“We’ll get him back. I promise.”_

You were too busy thinking of ways to end Rumlow when you saw Wanda and Natasha get up from their seats. Immediately, they started running down the street, You quickly followed them, you saw a massive garbage truck flip towards a building at the end of the road. Men jumped out of large vans and started shooting. 

Wanda flew over you as you approached a few men. You jumped and kicked one in the chest knocking him to the ground as you

“Did you all leave me behind to walk on foot?” You spoke, waiting for someone to answer. 

“Coming at you on a motorcycle, 9 o’clock.” Natasha’s voice came on your earpiece. You looked over your shoulder and saw Nat coming at full speed to your left. You bent your knees slightly and jumped onto the motorcycle. “Nice move,” Nat said.

“I got tired of running.” You said. She began to approach the building but turned left onto a crowded street instead of going straight. “What are you doing?” You screamed.

“I’m after the other two guys- Hey!” She yelled after you jumped out of the motorcycle and headed back to meet Wanda and Steve at the Institute. 

“Rogers, you got another one coming at you for help.” You could almost hear Nat rolling her eyes through the earpiece.

“No, we’re fine.” Steve knew exactly who Nat was referring to.

“Steve, you’re gonna let me fight this one.” You hissed, running at full speed. “Rumlow is mine.”

You immediately knocked down two armed men at the entrance. You locked your legs around one’s neck as you pulled them down with you, quickly unarmed them.

“You’re not thinking straight! Wanda, push her away!” Steve ordered. Wanda looked apologetically at you before she used her force to push you various meters away from them. 

You were quickly met up with another armed man and knocked him down within a matter of seconds. Steve was right, you were seeing red now. The single thought of being close to Rumlow and not getting your hands on him angered you. You wanted him to feel pain, the same pain Bucky felt. You needed to avenge him.

You saw Steve wrestling with a man in the crowded streets with people running and screaming for help. You ran faster towards them, that was when Steve kicked him in the face, and he fell down on the floor.

The man rose to his knees and took off his mask. It was Rumlow himself. Only his face was now covered in scars and severely burned. You stopped in your tracks, a few feet away from Steve.

“You know, he knew you,” Rumlow said. “Your pal, your buddy,”  He glanced over at you, a smile creeping on his face.“ _Your Bucky_.”

You took a step forward but a hand grabbed your shoulder, Wanda, holding you back. “Wait.” She said.

“He remembered you, I was there. he got all weepy about it, Till they put his brain back in a blender.” Rumlow spit.

That was all it took to make you snap and take off at full speed towards him. Wanda used her power and pulled you back. You landed on the floor with your back, you looked up to see Rumlow on the ground, pressing a button on the side of his suit. 

Suddenly he was surrounded by flames but Steve who was just about a foot away remained untouched. Wanda had contained the explosion to where Rumlow stood. She lifted him up to the sky, but she had slipped and Rumlow had exploded right next to the top floors of the Institute.  

Steve immediately called for fire and rescue as Wanda stood looking in horror at the burning building.

* * *

You tapped your foot impatiently as all cameras were on Bucky inside a glass containment cage. You looked over at Steve and Sam who were sitting in the conference room table. Sharon had entered the room and given Sam some files which he was whining about. You took a few steps towards Steve and stood next to him. 

“You know, I’m damn pissed you didn’t take me to Bucharest with you.” You muttered. 

“I wasn’t going to compromise the mission, remember Lagos and Rumlow?” Steve responded. Of course, damn Lagos and you running around trying to get a few punches at the prick who hurt you. You still had the damn scar from the bullet he shot you with.

“Bucky would have wanted me there.” You snapped.

“That’s what you want to think.” Steve sighed. “You kept Bucky a secret from me in D.C., so now we’re even. Why does it bother you so much? You got a thing for Bucky?”

Your eyes were glued to the television wishing you could listen in on the questioning instead of answering his stupid question. You suddenly heard the audio, you turned around to see Sharon activate the speaker in the room. 

“Do you know where you are, James?” The doctor asked him. Bucky’s blank facial expression remained intact.

“My name is Bucky.” He replied. You felt your heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice.

He remembered his name. The big question now was, would he remember you?

You heard Sharon, Steve, and Sam talking behind you. Endless months trying to locate Bucky and suddenly he appeared out of nowhere. Your mind began to wonder, did Bucky get framed for a reason?

The lights suddenly turned off, and the screens were pitch black. Sharon gave Sam and Steve directions and they stormed out of the room, you following quickly behind.

The three of you reached the fifth floor, a dim red light flashing in the hallway as you saw a few men on the floor. You recognized the doctor lying on the floor, begging for help. Steve pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. 

They had exchanged a couple of words when suddenly you heard Sam grunt a few feet behind you. You saw Bucky throw him to the ground. 

“Sam!” You turned to face Bucky as he strutted towards you with a menacing look on his face. You dodged a punch and kicked him in the knee. He grabbed your leg and slid you across the floor. You saw Bucky approach Steve as they began to battle it out. The fight only lasted a few moments before Bucky pushed Steve against the elevator door and down the elevator shaft.

“Get the doctor. I’ll help Steve.” You ordered Sam before he sprinted after the man.

* * *

“Hey, Cap!” Sam called out. Steve was keeping an eye out for the helicopters surrounding the area. You both jogged across the warehouse to see Bucky fully awake. Steve was in front of you, practically hiding you from Bucky. 

“Which Bucky am I talking to?” Steve asked in a firm voice.

“Your mom’s name was Sarah, You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.” Bucky chuckled.

You stepped to the side, peeking out behind Steve to get a good look at Bucky.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, unable to see who had stepped out of Steve’s shadow. You walked towards him and his face lit up.

“It’s you.” He whispered. “I remembered the museum after they brainwashed me. The first thing I did after I escaped was the museum. You were right. It helped me remember.” 

“If you remembered, why didn’t you come looking for us?” You asked.

“I didn’t know who to trust.” He looked down at the floor. “Now, I can’t trust myself. What Hydra put is still in me, all he had to do was say the damn words.”

“Sam and I are going to reach out to Clint, we need a favor. Think you watch over Buck?” Steve turns to you. You nod in agreement. Sam and Steve head out as you are left alone with the soldier.

“Think you can get me out of this thing?” He asked, nodding his head towards the massive machine that was keeping his arm in place.

“Oh, right.” You rushed to his side, moving any lever you could find. None of them seemed to help, you grabbed the top part that was falling on the arm and pushed upwards as much as you could. Bucky used his free hand to help you push it off. In a loud cling, it fell to the floor and Bucky’s metal arm was free, the plates moving and adjusting.

“How are you?” His soft eyes scanning your body, his look turning into a more serious one. ‘What did they do to you after that night?” He asked, his jaw clenching and his metal hand forming a fist. 

“They left me for dead, a security guard found me and called it in. I was on so many meds at the hospital I was knocked out for a few days.” You paused, “I woke up and found out Steve was in the hospital too. I went to talk to him and he told me everything.” You crouched down in front of Bucky, you pushed the strands of hair from his face to the back of his ear. “As soon as I got out I tried tracking you but got nothing.” 

“Doll,” He grabbed your hand against the side of his face and kissed your wrist. “I kept having nightmares and they were all centered around you. It was you who was strapped in that chair, getting your memories wiped. I tried to stop them from hurting you but I kept getting held back.”

“It was just a nightmare, I’m here and I am safe.” You said.

“I need to get my hands on Rumlow.” He hissed. 

“Rumlow is dead,” you sighed. Bucky’s eyes widened. “A week ago, the team and I were on a mission to find him. It wasn’t the plan to kill him, but it was mine. I almost cost them the mission. That’s why he didn’t take me to Romania to save you. I had to get my revenge. I wanted him to suffer the way he made you suffer. but I couldn’t get my hands on him, Steve stopped me. ”

“No, no.” He shook his head. “I’ve assassinated people and I know what it’s like to live with it. I don’t want that kind of guilt in your mind. I don’t want you to know how that feels.”

You felt a tear land on your wrist as you pulled him in for a hug. Bucky pulled you up and placed you on his lap. He buried his face in your neck as he held you tight around your waist.

“I thought you had died. I had gone crazy thinking you weren’t on this Earth with me anymore and now that I saw you I thought my nightmares were real, but Hydra only wanted me.” He whispered, pulling away from you. “I’m glad they took me. If I fought back hard enough to escape then they would have taken you, because I would have gone back to save you.”

“Buck,” You pulled him in for a kiss, now you were the one crying.

“I’d do it all over again if I had to.” He whispered in between kisses. “I’ll turn myself in right now, I’ll get put back in that freezer.”

“No, Bucky stop.” You pulled away and took his face in your hands. “You’re not going to do that. I won’t let you.”

“You know they think I’m responsible for what happened in Vienna, they have evidence.” He responded. “I’m always going to be the bad guy.”

“You’re not one of them, Buck. You’ll never be one of them.” You said. “I’m going to be by your side and if this goes down in a fight, so be it. You didn’t do it, you shouldn’t have to pay the consequences.”

He pulled you in for another kiss, this time not bothering to speak. Your hands ran down and up his chest and around his neck. His mouth moved slowly and deliciously against yours.

“I love you.” He whispered against your lips. 

“I love you too.” You smiled against his.

The kiss left you both gasping for air until you were rudely interrupted by a cough.

You turned around to see Sam and Steve standing in the room with their arms crossed over their chest and a grin on both their faces. 

“You two can make out as long as I am not in sight, we need to get going,” Sam said.

You got off Bucky’s lap and joined the two men who were getting ready to leave.

“I know what he’s after.” The three of you turned around to see Bucky still sitting in the chair. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. And what Bucky said next made a chill run down your spine,

“I’m not the only Winter Soldier.” 


End file.
